Oszołomostrach
Oszołomostrach (ang. Bewilderbeast) — wielkich rozmiarów gatunek smoka, wprowadzony w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Przedstawiciel wodnej klasy. Słynie z umiejętności hipnotyzowania innych smoków i przejmowania nad nimi kontroli. Jest bardzo rzadki i poznane zostały tylko trzy osobniki, z których jeden już nie żyje. W serii pojawia się także najprawdopodobniej niewyklute dotąd jajo Oszołomostracha oraz szkielet osobnika zmarłego bardzo dawno temu. Wygląd Oszołomostrach to największy ze wszystkich poznanych dotychczas smoków. Posiada długie, bardzo grube i masywne ciało, ozdobione po obu bokach falistymi wachlarzami, które są prawdopodobnie skrzydłami przekształconymi w coś na kształt płetw. Grzbiet pokryty jest wydłużonymi pionowymi płytami, przypominającymi kolce i tworzącymi pióropusz. Głowa jest dość mała w stosunku do reszty ciała. Po obu stronach paszczy wyrastają dwa ogromne ciosy, przypominające ciosy mamuta. Smok ma białą lub szarawą barwę z ciemnoszarymi lub ciemnoczerwonymi kolcami. Rozmiary ukazane w filmie są charakterystyczne jedynie dla formy lewiatana klasy dziesiątej, co wydaje się być odpowiednikiem formy tytanicznej u smoków lądowych. Ponadto samice osiągają znacznie mniejsze rozmiary od samców. Siedlisko i dieta Bardzo rzadkie - lub doskonale ukrywające się - Oszołomostrachy są samotnikami. Do tego dochodzą ich ogromne rozmiary, a wszystkie te czynniki sprawiają, że smoki nie żyją stadnie, ani nawet w parach. Stosunkowo niewielkie wysepki Archipelagu są za małe, by pomieścić tak wielkie stworzenia. Oszołomostrachy ukrywają swoją obecność przed ludźmi, nie chcąc, by ich spokój został zbyt łatwo naruszony. Ich kryjówki nie stanowią natomiast tajemnicy dla smoków - albo unikają one kryjówek Oszołomostrachów, jeśli olbrzym odpędza je mentalnym nakazem, albo wprost przeciwnie, gromadzą się setkami i tysiącami wokół ich siedlisk. Oszołomostrachy często swoim lodowym oddechem budują jaskinie, w których się ukrywają. thumb|180px|Szkielet starego OszołomostrachaLegendarnym wręcz siedliskiem Oszołomostracha jest wyspa Vanaheim, na której pozostały jedynie szczątki ogromnego smoka. Ze względu na sam fakt, że żył tam Król Smoków, skrzydlate gady wybrały to miejsce na swoje cmentarzysko - tam się udają, by dokonać żywota i spocząć w miejscu spoczynku swego alfy. Inne Oszołomostrachy zostały odkryte w Smoczym Sanktuarium (które ostatecznie zostało zniszczone i opuszczone, zaś Oszołomostrach zginął) oraz na Wyspie Berserków. W pierwszym przypadku pod opiekuńczymi skrzydłami Oszołomostracha żyło kilkaset smoków, jednak od Wyspy Berserków wszelkie stworzenia trzymały się z daleka. Było to związane z prawdopodobnym ostrzegawczym komunikatem, nadawany stale przez Oszołomostracha, przez który smoki nie były w stanie latać nad powierzchnią wyspy. Oszołomostrachy żywią się rybami. Zachowanie i tresura Z natury Oszołomostrach jest łagodnym i ufnym stworzeniem, nie bierze udziału w walkach. Dużo czasu spędza, drzemiąc - czy to na ziemi, czy w wodzie. Atakuje jedynie w sytuacji zagrożenia własnego życia oraz w obronie swoich podopiecznych. Jest też niezwykle opiekuńczy - poza obroną swoich smoków, zapewnia im również pożywienie oraz schronienie. Takie schronienie zapewnił Oszołomostrach Valki jej smokom w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Samice, mające pod swoją opieką jajo, ukrywają się nawet przed innymi smokami, swoimi zdolnościami mentalnymi odstraszając je przed zbytnim zbliżeniem się do kryjówki. Prawdopodobnie instynktownie wyczuwają, w czyich rękach ich jajo byłoby bezpieczne, ponieważ atakują niektórych intruzów, innym pozwalając zabrać jajo. Tak potężnego i wielkiego smoka jak Oszołomostrach nie da się po prostu wytresować, można się z nim jedynie zaprzyjaźnić lub niehumanitarnie zniewolić. Od dzieciństwa zmuszany do posłuszeństwa wobec człowieka (na przykład Oszołomostrach Drago) staje się jego maszyną bojową, bezwzględnie spełniającą jego wolę. Na rozkaz swojego swojego pana potrafi z zimną krwią zabić nie tylko ludzi, ale także smoki, których teoretycznie powinien bronić. Moce i umiejętności Alfa thumb|[[Szczerbatek zahipnotyzowany przez Oszołomostracha]]Oszołomostrach jest władcą smoków, nad którymi sprawuje pieczę. Taki przywódca nosi miano alfy. Wśród wikingów mówi się, że Oszołomostrach ma zdolność wpływania bezpośrednio na umysły smoków i w ten sposób może manipulować ich zachowaniami. W rzeczywistości ma to związek z wytwarzaniem dźwięków o specyficznej częstotliwości, które hipnotyzują smoki. Jedynymi smokami odpornymi na to zjawisko są pisklęta i nie w pełni dojrzałe osobniki. Hipnozę Oszołomostracha można łatwo rozpoznać - źrenice kontrolowanego smoka są zwężone do tego stopnia, że przypominają igły. Plucie lodem thumb|left|Atak strumieniem zamrożonej wody Oszołomostrach przechowuje wodę w wolu, które jest niezwykle pojemne. Kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba, wystrzeliwuje ją z ogromną prędkością i pod dużym ciśnieniem w postaci strumienia, a ponieważ ma ponadto mroźny oddech, woda zamarza bezpośrednio po zetknięciu się z materialną przeszkodą, tworząc olbrzymie kolumny lodu. Dzięki temu smok może tworzyć ogromne konstrukcje lodowe, którymi niekiedy sieje spustoszenie i niszczy wioski oraz budynki. Umiejętności bojowe thumb|Oszołomostrachy walczą, używając kłów Oszołomostrach może wykorzystać swoje kły i głowę do walki. Kiedy walczą ze sobą dwaj przedstawiciele tego gatunku, oba smoki uderzają się kłami i głową, podobnie jak łosie, jelenie i inne zwierzęta z rogami i porożami. Dzięki swojej wadze, Oszołomostrach potrafi jednym stąpnięciem zniszczyć ogromne maszyny wojenne. Pływanie Smoki te są bardzo dobrymi i szybkimi pływakami - prędkość pływania w pełni dojrzałego Oszołomostracha jest niewiarygodna. Dodatkowo, w swoim pojemnym wolu mieszczą tysiące ryb i w ramach troski o inne smoki karmią je, wystrzeliwując ryby w powietrze. Inne umiejętności Oszołomostrachy to smoki arktyczne, a ich ciała mają wysoką tolerancję wobec trudnych środowisk naturalnych - mroźnych i wietrznych oceanów. Etapy rozwoju Bewilderbeast Egg.png|Jajo White bewilderbeast gallery 33.jpg|Dorosły osobnik Jajo Jajo Oszołomostracha pojawia się w odcinku Król smoków (część 2). Jest zaskakująco niewielkie jak na smoka osiągającego tak wielkie rozmiary, bowiem dorosły człowiek jest w stanie bez problemu objąć jajo i je podnieść. Ma ono białą bądź szarawą barwę, uzależnioną od ubarwienia rodzica. Charakteryzują je przylegające do skorupy kolce o ciemnych końcówkach, przypominające koronę oraz kolce dorosłego osobnika. Pisklę Młody osobnik Oszołomostracha nie pojawia się w uniwersum, wiadomo jednak, że Drago Krwawdoń zdołał zniewolić i wytresować swojego smoka, gdy ten był jeszcze młodym zwierzęciem. Biorąc pod uwagę wielkość jaja, pisklęta Oszołomostracha w pierwszych dniach życia są mniejsze od człowieka. Tytan Oszołomostrachy dorastają do ogromnych wielkości. Choć znane Oszołomostrachy nigdy nie zostały określone tytaniczną formą swojego gatunku, można się spotkać z określeniem lewiatan, będącym prawdopodobnie ekwiwalentem tej formy dla smoków wodnych. Samice Oszołomostrachów osiągają wyraźnie mniejsze rozmiary od samców, jednak w obu przypadkach pozostaje on największym poznanym do tej pory gatunkiem smoka, w swoim ostatnim stadium rozwoju osiągającym nawet kilkaset metrów długości. Słabości *Ze względu na swoje rozmiary, smok nie potrafi latać i dość wolno porusza się na lądzie, przez co jest bardziej podatny na ataki ze strony przeciwników. Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Król smoków (część 2) zarówno Łowcy Smoków, jak i jeźdźcy mniej więcej równocześnie odkrywają tajemnicę Króla Smoków, odczytaną ze Smoczego Oka. Mapa prowadzi ich na Wyspę Berserków i do znajdującej się w jej podziemiach lodowej jaskini. Johann, Krogan i kilkoro towarzyszących im Łowców staje oko w oko z ukrywającym się tam Oszołomostrachem, po czym próbuje wykraść jego jajo. W porę zjawia się Czkawka, którzy krzyżuje ich plany. Gdy Szczerbatek pokonuje Krogana, Czkawka walczy z Johannem o jajo. Na pomoc przychodzi mu sam Oszołomostrach, który zieje lodem w Johanna, na zawsze więżąc go w lodowej pułapce. Czkawka nie ma jednak okazji ujrzeć Oszołomostracha na własne oczy, jako że potężny sojusznik podejmuje atak zza jego pleców, z ciemnych czeluści jaskini. Ocalone jajo Oszołomostracha trafia w ręce jeźdźców, którzy następnie przekazują je Skrzydlatym Pannom. Te z kolei oddają je pod opiekę Valce. Dalsze losy jaja pozostają nieznane. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 W filmie pojawiają się dwa Oszołomostrachy. Jeden z nich jest zaprzyjaźniony z Valką i razem z nią i innymi smokami zamieszkuje Smocze Sanktuarium, gdzie króluje. Drugiego zaś posiada pod swoimi rozkazami Drago, który wykorzystuje go jako maszynę bojową. Kiedy dochodzi do bitwy między oboma Oszołomostrachami, smok Valki ginie. Później smok Drago zostaje pokonany przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka, traci jeden z ciosów i nurkuje do oceanu, pozbawiony swojego przywództwa nad smokami. Jak wytresować smoka 3 W finalnej części trylogii Oszołomostrach Drago pojawia się na krótką chwilę. Okazuje się, że smok trafił do Ukrytego Świata, gdzie żyje w zgodzie z innymi gadami. Po przejęciu przez Szczerbatka władzy nad smokami Oszołomostrach wraz ze stadem oddaje mu należny szacunek. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Oszołomostrach Valki *Oszołomostrach Drago *Martwy Oszołomostrach z wyspy Vanaheim *Oszołomostrach z Wyspy Berserków *Jajo Oszołomostracha znalezione na Wyspie Berserków W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk thumb Oszołomostrach pojawił się w grze po aktualizacji w lipcu 2015 roku. Jest trzecim ze smoków legendarnych. Zamieszkuje południowe wybrzeże Berk. Jego lodowiec znajduje się poniżej Smoczego Sanktuarium. Aby odblokować tego smoka, należy: *mieć 1000 wikingów na Berk, *mieć odblokowanego Foreverwinga, *uzbierać kolekcję lub zapłacić 75 000 run. Dzięki posiadaniu Oszołomostracha: *zostaje odblokowane jedno dodatkowe łowisko, *zostaje odblokowany dostęp do kolekcji, za które można dostać smoki pierwotne, *można czasowo podwyższyć statystyki dotyczące łowienia ryb, *zostają odblokowane poszukiwania Oszołomostracha (trwają 18 godzin). DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising W tej grze Oszołomostrach odgrywa rolę jednego z ''bossów, czyli bardzo silnych przecinków, których gracz spotyka po zakończeniu każdego większego etapu. Oszołomostrach pojawia się w lokacji Frozen Tundra. Ciekawostki *Oszołomostrach, mimo swojego rozmiaru, potrafi stanąć na dwóch tylnych łapach. Musi jednak wspierać się przy tym przednimi. *Według Valki, każde gniazdo smoków ma swoją królową (którą była np. Czerwona Śmierć albo Królowa Ognioglist), zaś jej Oszołomostrach jest królem wszystkich smoków. *Ich styl walki jest zbliżony do walk zwierząt takich jak słonie; polega na zderzaniu się głowami i ciosami. *Oszołomostrach jest wzorowany na mamucie, chociaż punktem wyjścia przy projektowaniu tego smoka był niedźwiedź polarny. *Śledzik widząc Oszołomostracha określił go jako lewiatana klasy dziesiątej, co prawdopodobnie oznacza formę tytaniczną dla tego gatunku. *Jajo tego smoka jest bardzo małe w stosunku do dorosłego osobnika i nie przekracza wielkością rozmiarów jaj innych gatunków. *Wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie ma powiązania między Oszołomostrachami pojawiającymi się w serialu oraz tymi znanymi z filmu, mimo łączącego je wątku Valki i Drago. Zobacz też en:Bewilderbeast de:Großer Überwilder es:Salvajibestia ru:Великий Смутьян it:Grande Bestia Selvaggia pt-br:A Besta Implacável fr:Ice Beast Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Wodna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Oszołomostrachy Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising